


And There They Were

by Nix501st



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Closet Sex, Electricity Play, Graphic Sexual Content, HateShip, Kinda, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, bottom!riku, how did this ship become a thing, riku is a good boy, roxas knows what he wants and how to get it ; ), stuck in a closet, they switch of but yanno, this would never happen, top!roxas, written for my roleplay group on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nix501st/pseuds/Nix501st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxas and Riku hate each other, really, they do. Riku ruined Roxas' life. Because of him he was placed in the virtual Traverse Town, stripped of his memories, and returned to Sora! Data-Roxas remembers all of this and he hates Riku for the pain he and DiZ caused his real counterpart. If there's anything Data-Roxas wants, it's Riku moaning in pain.</p>
<p>And, now that they're trapped in a closet together, Riku's going to be moaning all right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And There They Were

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for two members of my KH Roleplay Group on tumblr. Literally written a few days after we all thought about them in a hateship. This is mostly unbeta'd.

So...there they were.

"Get your foot off my chest!"

"Get _your_ arm out of my crotch!"

Riku growled to himself as he tried to push Roxas away from him with his foot. Or...Data-Roxas as the case turned out to be. Really, Riku saw little difference between the two as he'd only really seen Roxas angry and confused. And...well... Data-Roxas was _always_ angry (and sometimes confused, but more often angry).

"Hey!" Data-Roxas snapped, shifting his arm in a way that made Riku jolt in surprise. It suddenly and painfully registered in Riku's mind exactly where Data-Roxas' arm was.

"Stop moving!" Riku commanded sharply, biting his lip and turning to glare up at the other. Riku was currently on his stomach, pinned to the ground by Data-Roxas' weight on top of him. He was also laying on top of Data-Roxas' hand, while his foot was on the program's face.

Unfortunately for Riku, Data-Roxas decided to take that cue to struggling even more. Riku bit his lip and tried not to say anything more.

"Rrgh!" Data-Roxas growled, starting to spark a little. Riku gasped loudly, jerking beneath the program. The electricity was _doing_ something that it shouldn't!

"Hey! No magic!" He shot at him, his voice strained now.

Data-Roxas paused now, the sparking on his skin stopping. "...Wait..." He froze.

Riku was frozen as well, hoping that Data-Roxas wasn't feeling what he might be feeling. He didn't dare speak up for fear that he might bring attention to how his body was reacting to his actions.

An embarrassed flush made it's way across his face, and Riku covered his eyes with a hand. Why...why, why, _why_? He couldn't even bring himself to think of it!

"Wait—you _like_ this!" Data-Roxas shouted, using a new-found strength to wrench his arm out from under Riku's body, making him groan slightly.

"N-no! I—" Riku pushed himself off the ground quickly, bucking Data-Roxas back against the door of the closet. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough room for Data-Roxas to be completely off of him.

Data-Roxas growled and sparked again. A small thunderbolt shot down from the ceiling after the program waved his hands, only to be intercepted by Riku's Dark Shield.

Riku rolled onto his back and leaned up quickly, pinning Data-Roxas' hands to the door with a loud _thump_! Data-Roxas glared, which was a gesture that was gladly returned.

"Look!" Riku growled, ignoring the startled look on Data-Roxas' face. He leaned in, trying to make sure that the program would hear what he was about to say. "Zapping me like that is just going to make things worse! I don't want to do anything to you!"

Data-Roxas snarled and pushed himself forward, crashing into Riku and pinning him down under his weight. Riku's head hit the back of the closet hard and his vision swam for a second. When he recollected himself, the first thing that the Keyblade Master noticed was that Data-Roxas was in-between his legs.

The second thing that he noticed was that Data-Roxas was kicking at the door with his leg, still shifting against him in a way that was maddening.

"You're really not making this easy for me," Riku groaned, trying to maneuver to a position that would just make this all stop.

"Easier on _you_?! Yeah, 'cause it really feels like you aren't enjoying this!" The program shot back, sending him a glare. "Why won't this door open!?"

It was at that moment that Riku was unable to hold back the moan he'd been keeping at bay, clenching his teeth together to try and muffle it. Data-Roxas froze like a deer in headlights.

Then, Data-Roxas slowly turned his head back towards him and in the darkness of the closet, Riku could have sworn that he saw a smirk forming on the program's lips. "You really _do_ like this, huh?"

"What are you talking about?!" Riku snapped back at him, eyes narrowing. For the first time in a while, Riku was unnerved by how the hood was hiding Data-Roxas' eyes from him. He couldn't read him.

“It’s weird,” Roxas started, tilting his head slightly at him and turning around so they were facing each other. Riku caught a flash of the other’s eyes and for a second he stopped breathing. Predator was the only word he could have used to describe the look in Roxas’ eyes.

No— _Data_ -Roxas’. This wasn’t the _real_ Roxas; Riku needed to remind himself of this. He was nothing more than a copy of a thing that needed to be returned to Sora. Roxas wasn’t—

“I’ve always wanted to hear you moaning in pain,” Data-Roxas continued, his words slow and methodical. And...for the first time since they had met here in this castle, the program didn’t sound angry. He sounded...

“But, I guess this will have to do.”

And before Riku could say anything, Data-Roxas’ lips were on his.

It was rough, raw, and for a moment Riku was convinced that he’d lost his mind. That they’d both lost their minds! His hands raised to push the Data Nobody off of him, only to let out a yelp when Data-Roxas actually _bit_ down on his lower lip.

Riku hissed and pushed him back into the door, leaning up to ask him _what_ that had been about. Then, he noticed the dark liquid on the other’s lips and froze...was that his blood?!

A loud laugh escaped Roxas’ lips and Riku narrowed his eyes. “What are you—what was that for?!”

“I just wanted to see what you would do, idiot,” Roxas replied, licking his lips slightly. The very image made Riku shiver slightly and a strange feeling pool in his gut. He wiped at his lower lip, feeling the blood come away from it.

“You little—” whatever Riku was about to call other was, he was interrupted when Roxas reached down to grab his crotch through his pants. Riku let out a loud gasp, eyes widening. “Ngh!”

It felt good, even if he was being held so tightly that it hurt a little. That just made Riku all the more aware of how _hard_ he actually was... and that was it. As stupid and crazy as this was, if _this_ was going to be the battle field, Riku would gladly fight in it. He wasn’t going to sit back and let this happen to him.

Riku grabbed him by the neck and pushed him back against the door, satisfied with the sound of Roxas’ desperate gasp for air. And then, Riku was kissing _him_.

Riku smirked in satisfaction at hearing Roxas’ gasp. Finally, he had the upper hand.

Riku wasn’t a good kisser in any sense of the word, he’d never really had time to get good at anything that had to do with intimacy. But he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to _try._

Roxas began kissing him back, and Riku let out a muffled moan at that. He could feel the boy’s arms wrap around him like a constrictor, squeezing him tightly. Oh god, this felt good, why did this feel so _good_?!

Riku’s arms, too, wound around the other. Some of the blood from his lip was going into his mouth and the taste of iron was strong. His ears picked up on a muffled moan from Roxas and he pressed harder into him. He was going to make him moan a lot more than that if Riku had anything to say about it.

Roxas let out another moan when Riku bit down on his lip, although not as hard as Roxas had done to _him_. Riku could feel the other’s gloved fingers digging into his back.

Suddenly, Roxas rammed into Riku with a great force, pinning him down onto the ground once more. Riku gasped and broke the kiss, but before he could figure out what to do, he felt the strangest sensation on his neck.

“Aa—hah!” He moaned as spikes of pleasure shot through his body, all stemming from what Roxas was doing. His hands went to Roxas’ coat automatically, pulling the zipper down. However...before he could get it very far, Roxas pulled away and grabbed at his hands, ripping them away from him.

“We’re not doing that,” He sneered with a satisfied smirk going across his lips. Riku felt his face flush and realized what he’d just tried to do. He tried to speak, but found that he couldn’t form the words right.

“I-I... uh, no, I...”

“Heh, cat got your tongue?” Roxas’ gaze darkened, looking over his body. “You really _do_ want to do _that_ don’t you? You wanna get some!”

Roxas’ taunting was making Riku flush more and he glared up at him. “Don’t you?”

The Nobody paused and his eyes narrowed at him. Roxas’ grip on his hands tightened considerably. “I don’t _want_ anything. You should know that. I was just playing with you.”

As embarrassed and flustered as Riku was, he leaned up and narrowed his eyes back at him. It was _maddening_ to him how it felt to have this guy just sitting on his—Riku pulled his hands out of Roxas’ grip.

“Then how come you were clinging to me like that, huh?” He taunted back, reaching up to take Roxas’ chin in his hand. “Sure felt real to me.”

“What?!” Roxas snarled, turning feral again. This was the Roxas that Riku knew: the _Data-Roxas_ that was always angry and frustrated and—

And kissing him again.

And ripping off his clothes.

Riku’s vest was practically torn off of him and Roxas’ gloved hands were almost scratching at his chest. He gasped and his own hands went back to getting that coat off of Roxas. Anything that was between him and the Nobody was going to go.

Right now.

Roxas let out a loud growl and pushed him back down onto the ground. “No,” He laughed, a sardonic sound escaping him.

A large smirk crossed his lips as he spoke. “Freeze.”

Riku gasped and felt his hands go cold. “What?!”

He looked to see a collection of ice forming over his wrists, binding him to the ground. Riku struggled against them to no avail. “H-hey! What are you—”

“Shut up.” Roxas’ voice was low now...gravelly. “This’ll make things easier for both of us. It’s a good thing that you’re terrible at magic or you could probably melt that with no problems. Now, be a good boy. Unless you _don’t_ want this.”

He did want this. Riku _knew_ he did and he hated that he did. It felt so wrong to want this that it was driving him up the wall. Looking back over at him, he noticed that Roxas’ hood was finally down and that his coat was unzipped enough so that it was practically falling off of him.

His eyes, although impatient, were beautiful. This was the first time he’d really gotten a good look at them. Even in the dark closet, they were a nice blue....it actually reminded him of the sky a little.

“...Yeah, I do.”

Roxas froze again, his eyes narrowing like he thought that Riku was lying to him. “Say that again.”

Riku groaned and shifted under him, moving so his leg was grinding against Roxas’ crotch. “I said, I want to do this, idiot. Didn’t you hear me?”

A strained breath escaped Roxas’ mouth and his hands went down to grip Riku’s leg. Riku just smirked and kept on moving it. “What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue, Roxas?”

“I’m gonna—” But whatever Roxas was going to do, Riku didn’t hear it because he sent a small spark of electricity zipping down his leg.

Roxas bucked and let out a loud moan. Riku decided to keep up the flow of electricity, making Roxas arch on top of him and start grinding against his leg. Riku could feel himself growing hotter at the sight and put a little more juice into it.

“—!” Roxas made a loud, static-like moan and sped up, closing his eyes and visibly biting his lip.

“Heh... I didn’t think you’d like humping my leg like a dog,” Riku smirked wider, seeing the Nobody writhe in pleasure. “I guess we really do learn new things everyday.”

Roxas froze, panting and twitching now. Then he reached down lightning fast and completed the electrical circuit.

He grabbed Riku’s dick through his pants.

Riku’s eyes widened and his spell abruptly ceased. The feeling making him arch his back off the ground and moan loudly.

“Now it’s _my_ turn,” Roxas snarled, releasing him and ripping off the belt that was around Riku’s pants. He threw it to the side somewhere and yanked his pants and boxers down fiercely. Riku gasped loudly and felt the heat of the room on his rock, hard cock.

“I’m not about to let you get away with _that_ , Riku,” The Nobody all but purred his name out. Riku’s heart stopped. “I’m going to have to punish you for that.”

And at that, Roxas reached down to grip Riku’s balls in his leather-clad hands. It was rough to his sensitive skin and he let out a weak sound.

“Was that a whimper?” Roxas asked, letting out a short laugh. Riku could feel him lightly grinding down on his leg as he spoke.

“Is that you grinding still?” he shot back. Roxas’ hand froze before it began sparking.

“Ha—ahhhh!” Riku shouted, writhing under him at the feeling. It hurt like every nerve ending he had down there was on fire! Riku felt his eyes begin to well up at the sensation before it abruptly halted.

Panting heavily, Riku looked up at Roxas’ smug face. “Like that?”

“That hurt!” Riku replied, glaring up at him.

“It’s called a punishment for a reason, wise guy,” Roxas snorted, shooting him a pleased smirk. He ran his thumb over the now over-sensitive flesh and Riku couldn’t stop another whimper from leaving his throat.

“There there, that’s how we like it,” Roxas laughed and moved forward to give him a small kiss. For a moment, Riku was taken off guard because the kiss was actually...rather gentle.

Then, Roxas was kissing him hard and his hand was grabbing his cock and rubbing it. Riku moaned into the kiss and strained against his icy shackles. God, the feeling of the leather on his erection was driving him crazy! Riku couldn’t help but grind up into Roxas’ hand.

Roxas’ other hand went to his hair and started tugging on it roughly. His head was forced back and he felt the Nobody’s teeth on his neck, pulling and biting at him. Then, a sudden flash of heat engulfed him and he let out a loud cry.

Roxas pulled away quickly and looked down.

“Okay...” The word was drawn out, making Riku lift his head. He felt dazed, like...this was some sort of dream almost.

“That was really fast,” Roxas brought his hand up to look at it. It was...covered in some kinda liquid—wait. Wait...

Riku’s face was suddenly engulfed in red. “I...!” There went his ability to speak again.

“Oh well,” he chuckled, shrugging. His hands went to his pants and began to unzip them. “I guess that just means that it’s my turn then. Open your mouth, Riku.”

“What? Why?” Although, there was a part of him that already suspected why. “Oh no, I’m _not_ doing that!”

There was no way that anyone’s dick was going in his mouth.

Roxas laughed and began removing his ruined gloves. Those were tossed to the side and he began crawling forward. “Hey. You ruined my gloves. I think this is a fair trade.”

“Do you wear your gloves on your tongue?!”

“No, but if I shove something in your mouth, you might shut up for a change.”

Riku didn’t know what to say to that, so he just gave him the strongest glare that he could. Roxas was uneffected.

Instead, he cracked his knuckles and took hold of Riku’s now flaccid dick. “You know, this really does kinda look like a lightning rod.”

Riku’s eyes widened. “No! Don’t! Fine, I’ll.. I’ll let you!”

“Good boy,” the other grinned and released him. He moved forward and gently ran a hand over Riku’s cheek. His skin felt smoother than Riku had expected...“I knew you’d see things my way. Now open up.”

Riku’s face flushed again as he looked up at the member before him. He swallowed hard before he opened his mouth and closed his eyes.

He felt something push into his mouth and had to fight the urge to spit it out.

“Suck.”

He opened his eyes to glare up at Roxas, only to see him looking flushed as well. He was panting lightly and sweating. Riku swallowed in the back of his throat and began rolling his tongue against the slab of meat in his mouth.

“Mm,” Roxas groaned, raising one of his hands to put it on the wall to steady himself. The other hand went to Riku’s hair and began pulling on it. He began sucking, curious to see what he’d do. At that, Roxas gasped and began thrusting himself into his mouth.

Riku tried to push him back, but his hands were still held down by the ice. He could barely breathe through Roxas’ excited movements, and he began casting a fire spell to try and melt the ice that was holding him down. He didn’t care how long it took.

Roxas moaned again and Riku spat his dick out. “You were _choking_ me!”

Roxas growled and glared down at him. Then he noticed what Riku was trying to do. “Fine, you can use your hands, but you’re still gonna suck.”

With a snap of his fingers, Roxas dispelled the ice magic and Riku immediately pushed him off. Roxas hit the wall hard and didn’t move, looking stunned. That was when Riku moved forward to begin sucking Roxas off, using his arm to keep the Nobody pinned in place. Roxas began moaning loudly and writhing against him, bucking his hips.

Riku pressed his teeth against Roxas’ dick in warning. Roxas let out a high-pitched sound that Riku couldn’t identify and stilled. Although one of his hands was in Riku’s hair again. Riku began growling against the member in his mouth, moving his head back and forth.

He wouldn’t admit it out-loud, but Roxas’ cries were turning him on all over again. His hand went to his dick to begin rubbing it. Pulling back, he pressed his tongue to the slit of the program’s dick. Roxas let out a keening whine and began shaking. Then, without warning, a flood of liquid hit Riku’s lips and went into his mouth. It was thick and salty, with the consistency of cream.

Riku turned his head, coughing, and spat it out. He suddenly felt Roxas slump against him and turned his head to look. He was panting hard and his eyes were half-lidded, a far-away look in them.

Then, he looked at Riku and smirked lightly.

“You’re hard again.”

Riku paused and looked away, letting go of his member. “So? Let’s... just focus on getting out of here now.”

“Not until I have a little more fun.”

“What?” Riku turned to him, only to get pushed roughly to the other side of the closet. His head slammed into the wall—again, and his vision blurred and he vaguely heard Roxas say somethi—

Pleasure. Red, hot pleasure coursed through his veins and Riku threw his head back and let out a loud shout. Where had it all come from?! He began shaking and twitching with Roxas’ powerful strokes and he looked over at him desperately.

“What? Want more?”

Riku nodded his head, not even caring at this point. He couldn’t care, not after feeling that! He moaned eagerly in response as well, noting the pleased smirk on Roxas’ face.

“Good, good. _Stop_.”

There was a small shift in the world, and another bolt of pleasure shot through him. Riku shut his eyes tightly and found his arms winding around the Nobody, clinging to him without reservation. He needed more, oh god, he could feel himself about to—

“Ah, ah, ah,” Roxas smirked, the grip on his dick tightening. “Not yet.”

The hand slid down to hold the base of his cock like an iron clamp, physically preventing Riku from finishing. “You came way too fast last time. I’m doing you a favor here.”

“N-no, I,” Riku started, but was cut off by Roxas’ lips claiming his once more. And it was definitely claiming. Riku could feel the words _mine, mine, mine_ coming off of his lips. Riku clawed at Roxas’ back, responding to the kiss needily.

He could feel Roxas’ thumb rubbing his length and choked into the kiss, spasming at the added stimulation. N-no, he needed to come!

But Roxas kept stroking him and holding him, pulling away after a few moments to smirk at him. “Yeah...this is definitely just as good as pain.”

Riku, not caring for the meaning behind those words, just launched himself at Roxas again. He bit down on the boy’s shoulder, causing him to yelp. Roxas began sparking again and Riku howled. He was at the point where pain was blurring with the pleasure and Riku couldn’t tell the difference between the two.

“A-hhaaa!” He moaned, shaking atop the program.

“Huh? Do you like this now?” Roxas asked, sparks of static dancing between their bodies. “Good, that’ll make things easier... Now I can really let loose!”

Riku screamed as he felt the intensity of the electricity triple, clinging onto the younger boy as if his life depended upon it. He could hear Roxas moaning too, enjoying the feeling of the electricity going between them.

“Please, please, please...” Riku begged, pressing his face into the crick of Roxas’ neck. Roxas just chuckled and tilted Riku’s head up to kiss him again. He felt the sparks between their lips and moaned louder.

He had no idea how long Roxas kept them like that, sharing electricity between themselves. He could hear Roxas’ moans getting louder and louder, until he felt something wet hit his stomach and the electricity cut off.

Roxas was panting over him, eyes squeezed shut tightly. He released Riku’s dick and collapsed onto him again. Riku moaned and finally came as well, falling back against the wall as well.

The two of them remained in that heap, breathing heavily and not speaking at all. Riku’s head was swimming in thoughts, his skin feeling sensitive and tingly all over. He looked down at Roxas and was surprised to see him motionless. He looked...peaceful for once.

Riku sighed and gently moved him so that he was on the ground, chuckling when he remained in place. Riku managed to get himself to his feet and walked over to the door, his mind still fuzzy.

Reaching out, he put his hand on the doorknob and turned it, pulling it open. Then, he paused. Something about this seemed—

“Hey, how’d you get that open?!” Roxas suddenly spoke up, disbelief clouding his voice. Riku blinked a few times and looked back at him.

“I think it’s pull...not push...”


End file.
